


Enough

by dharma22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Passion, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharma22/pseuds/dharma22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enough." Erwin growls, voice seething with feral authority.<br/>With one swift movement, a wad of silky, midnight tresses are wound through his calloused fingers, a powerful yank being given to bear the Corporal's throat and emit a surprised yelp.<br/>"You talk too much when you best keep quiet, Levi." he continues, "Let's see if you have anything to say when I drown you in pleasure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> First (not really) fanfic that I've written.  
> Erm.  
> I'd appreciate constructive criticism where it's needed.  
> God-forbid I screw up majorly on my first try (again, not really) and make a fool of myself.  
> Not to imply that I haven't already.

The sound of his own heavy footfalls echoing off the walls soothed his jumbled thoughts, his throbbing headache, his nerves.

Maybe it was due to the promised rhytm they sang with every step? His entire life was spent gambling; as was everone else's. Never had he been made a promise due to the vacuous monsters that gave him purpose, that gave him vigor. But with the steps he took, he found in them something foreign and frightening. He was more than certain that after he placed his left foot before the right, that the right would soon follow to move him forward. A promise.

But no. Not even _that_ was a promise. It was just a hollow lie forged to create a sense of safety.

"Commander," he heard someone say, a sure salute to follow.

Erwin gave a glance to the young cadet, a mixture of pride and guilt blossoming in his chest at the respect exerted.

 _To someone so undeserving,_ he thought.

"At ease." Erwin spoke, a hand being risen to halt the other's attampts to maintain proper procedure.

The cadet relaxed, chest giving beneath the crumbling weight of relief. He moved forward, Erwin able to view him better due to the male entering lighting. His olive skin nearly glowed in the rays of sunlight falling upon it, the amount of his perspiration causing Erwin to worry. A furrow of the brow was in order. Up close, he could now tell that the boy, man, whatever he was, had been in frantics to find him.

"Is something the matter?" Erwin questioned.

The boy took a moment, cheeks flooding with colour at Erwin's concern. He shook his head, bottom lips being viciously gnawed on as he did his best to pry an answer from his very own lips.

"N-No, sir. I-" he began, voice shaking, "I wanted to thank you."

Erwin blanched. Who would've thought someone would owe him thanks for sacrificing the lives of so many for a mission that seemed to bear no fruit. Now that the cadet had his full attention, he was a bit more willing to speak, which was odd seeing as how it made more sense for him to shy away when attention found him.

"For?"

"For giving us hope." And he was off.

Erwin was left to wallow in those dreadful words, a pained expression finding his features when he dug deeper into the severity of those words. No worse fate could consume a man than to be a beacon of hope for those wound up tightly in the wrath of dark times. Was it possible for _everyone_ to be so blind? By no means did he see himself as the posterboy for hope. He was a monster who threw away lives as easily as stepping on an ant. That was the physical part of it, though. The mental state of doing such was not so easy.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he returned to his office. A blast of chilled air greeted him when he pushed open the door, gooseflesh prickling painfully at his skin. For a moment, Erwin remained unaware of the guest he'd recieved during his outing, thoughts too lost to his stress to realize such a small thing. But it didn't take long.

He looked up from his endless pile of paperwork to find Levi resting stiffly on the couch parallel to his desk. Levi showed no interest in Erwin at the moment, his gaze fixated on the ceiling. Acting as a pillow was his wiry arm, fingers gnawing at his scalp.

"We always return." Levi finally said, voice soft and eerily calm, "Always."

Erwin kept his gaze locked on Levi, those keen eyes on the hunt for any outward signs of anything. Pain, rage, sadness. But none came. All that was was an empty expression devoid of animation and feeling. It was times like these when Erwin questioned the mental health of the male. Surely it was practically lethal to bury the emotions that everyone shared after an expediton so deep that not a soul could be hinted at them.

"I feel like we're being shit on." he continued, "Like we're meant to suffer until not a drop of blood and will is left in us."

By now, Erwin should've grown accustomed to the regular procedure of the Corporal, _his_ Corporal. But he had a feeling he never would. Each time something new lie hidden beneath that impregnable facade and each time Erwin feared Levi would reach his edge and fall into the depths of his pain.

"I lost them. The near fucking entirety of my squad is dead and all I can do is lounge about on uncomfortable furniture." He chuckled dryly, eyes now wandering to meet Erwin's for the first since he entered, "You bastard. I coul-"

"You could've joined their ranks and been part of the body count? You could've been yet another body to cause worry for an epidemic?" Erwin's words and voice were harsh, but they needed to be heard. Often times did he find Levi recieving a good slap of reality by the brute words he spoke, the possibility of what could've been the beginning of a desperate Erwin trying to wrangle what was left of the Levi he knew and inevitably loved.

"How childish of you to _blame_ your very survival on me. You're a fool when you grow sentimental and hate me for saving you." Erwin continued, "I am sorry, Levi, for all that has happened to you; past and present. But I will not loose the one thing that I truly fight for."

Levi's gaze was now like a razor, the intensity of those darkned hues stabbing his heart repeatedly until Levi sprang to his feet. With the grace of a feline, Levi made his way to Erwin's desk, hands resting what seemed to be an equal distance apart from each other. Up close, Erwin could now see the feral anger in him, his nostrils flared and eyes burning.

"You think you're the shit because when you say jump; we jump. You think you can get away with saying things like  _that_ because you call the shots around here." Levi snarled, "Well guess what, Erwin? Yo-"

"Enough." Erwin growls, voice seething with feral authority.

With one swift movement, a wad of silky, midnight tresses are wound through his calloused fingers, a powerful yank being given to bear the Corporal's throat and emit a surprised yelp.

"You talk too much when you best keep quiet, Levi." he continues, "Let's see if you have anything to say when I drown you in pleasure."

Before Levi had a chance to respond, Erwin had his desk cleared, papers flittering to the floor while objects containing more matter clattered downward. Erwin was like a rabid animal when he was set loose on Levi, the Corporal's clothing fleeing him within a matter of seconds; Levi's trademark cravat, the elaborate dozens of buckles pertaining to his gear, all removed with such speed and not a single scratch or rip in anything.

Levi remained frozen beneath the weight of Erwin, his body wanting the treat it would soon recieve. As soon as Erwin's heated lips brushed the shy flesh of his neck, Levi could feel the beat of that supposedly dormant muscle that supplied his cock with the blood needed to erect him. The bare head of his member pressed into the rock hard abdomen of the Commander, a seductive chuckle rumbling deep within Erwin's chest.

"Strung a bit tight, aren't we, babydoll?" he purred, his massive palm pressing into Levi's cheek to give the soft flesh a caress.

Levi growled, his need to be touched by the hands of Erwin Smith too great and consuming for him to properly spit out a sentence. If he were to show any sign of wanting such a thing, he knew he would never recieve it until much later. That's why he remained as tamed as possible.

Meanwhile, Erwin took his sweet time to kiss nearly every inch of his Corporal, the occasional whine, whimper, and growl fueling him to move onward. The sounds of an aroused, frustrated, and pleasured Levi could drive anyone mad with lust. The mere pitch of his cries could make Erwin cum. But unlike Levi, he wasn't as tightly strung.

After what seemed like centuries of the agonizing kisses, Erwin retrieved himself from the previous placement of a kiss, his body towering high above Levi's. A smirk found the refined scuplt his lips, the bolo tie surrounding his neck being removed with seductive grace. His blue eyes rolled down the entire length of Levi, special note being taken on the distance between his parted legs. Erwin had found out a kink in Levi's armor years ago, when the two first began their relationship. Levi would purposely fixate the distance he spread his legs depending on amount of desire. The wider he spread them; the harder he wanted to be fucked. The narrower he spread them; the more gentle he wished to be handled. But that was hardly ever.

Today was no exception. His knees nearly rested atop the desk surface, his lungs practically devoid of air by the way he was panting.

"I've hardly touched you, Levi." Erwin scolded, "Yet you act as if I've already entered you. Naughty Boy~"

Erwin chuckled, slender digits working to remove his bothersome trousers. Not fully remove, though. Just remove the cloth covering his erected member.

Pants now unbuckled, his massive hunk of meat on display, Erwin began to probe the entrance to his favourite treat with the head of his member, what little precum dribbling from him acting as their only mean of preparation.

This worried Levi.

"No lube?" he questioned, "Or fingers?"

"Skipping the bullshit today. I've decided I need you _now._ "

With that, Erwin bucked his hips forward with insane force, the beyond reluctant muscle of his entrance giving way at the animal thrust. Within seconds was his entire cock consumed by the tightness of Levi, his ass spreading painfully to accomadate the monstrous size of Erwin's length. His ass swallowed the other male whole; even without preparation.

Levi screamed at the swift entrance, the pain and shock of being entered in one thrust causing his vision to loose its colour at the edges and morph into blackness. Tears swelled in his eyes as well, one lone tear escaping from the rim of his waterline to stroll down his cheek.

"E-Erwin.. !" Levi cried, voice strangled due to the sickening feeling of being full.

"Yeees?" Erwin cooed.

This pulled a vicious growl from Levi. His powerful legs wound themselves around the thick waist of the Commander, guiding him deeper into the depths of his cavern. Again, a sweet cry was pried from him.

Erwin took the action as an approval to move.

Slow was his original pace, the head of his sex occasionally grazing the other's prostate. But as time wore on, Erwin drove faster and faster, that point in time reached where every thrust resulted in the ram of his prostate and cry from the pleasure. As for Erwin, the pleasure he recieved was dizzying and unable to be captured by words. Several times did he feel as if he would collapse atop Levi and crush him, but he managed to pull through.

When Erwin grew bored of their current position, he hoisted Levi up into his arms to dictate their next position. Erwin slung him over the desk, Levi's rear at the perfect height for Erwin's groin and his back the perfect posture for him to hold. Erwin fucked him into the desk, his face contorted with effort not to release just yet.

Levi now acted as a fountain of beautiful cries and moans, the pleasure and pain of Erwin filling him completly driving him insane. When the edge of the desk made its way into his stomach, the sharp edge creating a small prick in the flesh of his abdomen, he thought he would loose it.

Inside he could feel the wood of the desk press into the frightening length of Erwin, Erwin's satisifed groans proving his theroies of his cock reaching far enough up inside him to feel the desk press into him beyond true.

"E-Erwin.. " he groaned

"Cum for me, Levi."

And so he did. Levi released his tension all over the surface of the desk, the creamy white substance contrasting nicely with the deep mahogony of the desk. It took Erwin several more thrusts for him to reach his peak, but Levi wasn't one to complain. Erwin paid for releasing late with the amount of semen he spewed within him, Levi's insides nearly on fire with all the heat built up inside him.

For half an hour did the two lie on his desk, Erwin still confined to the depths of Levi's ass while Levi lie encased in the arms of Erwin.

"You're a monster." Levi stated, a scowl finding his lips.

Erwin sighed.

"I don't care anymore if I am or not." he said, pecking his forehead, "At least I'm your monster."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors or any such flaws to the story.  
> This is my first attempt to actually write out my dreams for Levi and Erwin and I understand I don't have the proper grasp on not only their psyches, but the entire cast of SnK and the plot.  
> Oh! If you like this, probably won't, tell me if there should be multiple chapters. Actually.. Just say that you'd like another chapter, and pray to whomever that I write one, but don't get the hopes up. I'm lazy and my mind is rife with ADD.  
> Hooray for shit. It's really late here so it's not my best. Oh well.


End file.
